Ursie Hale
| place=Sole Survivor (1/18) | challenges=12 | votesagainst=0 | days=39 }} 'Ursie Hale '''was the Sole Survivor of ''Survivor: Corsica. Bio Survivor: Corsica 'Name (Age): '''Ursie Hale (33) '''Current Residence: '''Sioux Falls, IA '''Occupation: '''Preschool Teacher '''Tribe Designation: '''Younger (Criscente) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Competitive, Comforting, Adaptable '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''I don't know if I'd actually bring anything. Having an unfair advantage over everyone else, even if it was just through a picture of my fiancee Rick or through some extra food, would make the others jealous, and it just wouldn't be a fair game. I'm here to play strong and play right; I want to live the true Survivor experience and fight my way to the end without anything here to help me. In the immortal words of my favorite castaway from any version of the show, Tina Wesson: "In the spirit of the Olympics, let the games begin." '''Thoughts on Your Age Group: '''Heading into my 30s, I know I'm in that weird in between where I'm not considered old, but I'm starting to settle down and I'm not a crazy partier. I never was off the rails, but I was decently wild when I was a 20 something. Those are fun years, but other parts of life are great. No matter what age you are, you have to really enjoy life, and enjoy people, for this to all be worth it. The ability to appreciate every moment and person is rare to find, and I strive to be like that. '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''I'd never flat out say "I am going to be the Sole Survivor for sure" but I have a certain amount of faith and belief in myself that I can do it. I'm unassuming but I'm not weak physically, nor too strong that I'll be a threat. I have a great arsenal of social skills in my opinion, and I've never met a person I haven't been able to grow to like. I think I have the abilities to do very well, and my competitive spirit won't let me give up! Game ''Survivor: Corsica Ursie played a masterful game on Corsica. From the moment she landed in Corsica, she set to work, forming a woman's alliance on the Criscente tribe that she would lead throughout the entire game. Throughout the pre-merge, she had quiet control, letting others believe they were in power while she pulled the strings. She built numerous relationships pre-merge, primarily with Kitty Willett, Rhodeia Black, Alondra Sanchez, Karis Gatlin, and Joanne Vernon. She used these bonds to form a majority woman's alliance after the merge, which she held together. When Karis tried to turn on the alliance, she used the remaining men and her fellow original Criscente women to take her out preemptively. From there, Ursie took out threat after threat, no matter if they were closely allied with her or not. First it was the strong Faris Larsson, and then she turned against Alondra and Rhodeia. She got rid of all of the other stronger players easily, and did so without a single vote against her. She also found two idols, but they were unneeded, and she played both at the Final 5, one on herself and one on Joanne to prove her loyalty. After winning the Final Immunity, she brought two goats, Kitty and Joanne, with her to the Final Tribal Council. There she won the game in a 7-0-0 vote, her great social game, flawless UTR-control strategy, and warm personality overriding her rather vicious gameplay. Winning unanimously without a vote against her, Ursie was the first person in Sulola's Survivor Wiki history to play a perfect game! Category:Sole Survivors Category:Perfect Game Category:Survivor: Corsica Category:Iowa Castaways Category:No Votes Against Category:Player of the Season